Hello again, Little Prince
by josie823
Summary: The little Prince has returned and I brought him to my home. I, then introduced him to my world and I soon loved him as my own...
1. Chapter 1

Hello again, Little Prince

Hello again, Little Prince

Chapter 1

Since the little prince left, I always looked up at the night sky and the twinkling stars above. And he was right. I would open my window and look at them just for the pleasure of it. My friends did call me crazy but they got used to me looking-at-the-stars-and-laugh anyway.

I really do miss him. He taught me so many things that I never would've known if I didn't meet him. And it was like… he was smarter than me. But he just didn't know how to answer questions right, though… (hehe..) He looked like the other kids I have known. But, yet, he was different He was so fragile. So delicate.

I wonder… what if he didn't go back to his home-planet. What if he came home and lived with me. I could never imagine what would've happen…

I wish could see him again. Even if… it's a little impossible. But it's free to wish, right?

I was sitting on the sand on the beach. The water almost reached me the tip of my shoe. My elbows were resting on my knees. And I was staring at the ocean. I was the only one in the beach for it was 2 am and I couldn't sleep. I don't know why. I was miles away from my home. And I was in a beach which wasn't much known. But it was sandy. This reminded me of the little prince. I remember asking him some questions and he wouldn't answer it right or really won't answer it. This made me laugh to myself. I lay down on the sand and looked up at the stars. I tried to look at every one of them. They were all twinkling. I tried to look for his star. I couldn't. There were too many of them. And they all looked the same.

My eyes felt heavy… and I started to fall asleep.

Then, a tiny, familiar voice awakened me once again. I was startled and I rubbed my eyes anxiously and it was still dark. I sat up and I looked around. Oh my god… I think I'm seeing things…

After a few minutes, I took a walk to nowhere. I wasn't thinking and looking so I stumbled on something that was big. And it wasn't just an ordinary object. It was a person. A very small person. He was 3 feet and 2 tops. But why would a person lay on the sand… and sleep?

He then stirred and then I looked at him very closely. He sat up and smiled at me.

I was very amazed. I smiled at him in return and his smile grew wider. His golden locks remained the same, and he stood up.

'Hello.' I was too shocked to say anything. And he still looked exactly the same. He took some steps forward to me. 'Do you want to see the sheep you have drawn me?'

I smiled and said nothing.

Sorry if it's crappy!! I'm new at this so I think I suck. Please give me your comments!! Oh yeah, and I'm kinda changing the little prince here. And the time. But don't worry, the little prince won't change as in REALLY a DIFFERENT little prince. And their in year 2008 by the way. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again, Little Prince

Hello again, Little Prince

Chapter 2

We woke up at 10:30 am. I was cooking breakfast while he asked questions like, "What is this?" or "What does it do?" which he already asked last night.

When I was done cooking, we ate on my small table which I use everyday. The first time we ate he looked curiously at the food first before touching it. It looked very odd to him.

'Should I eat this?' he asked.

'Yes, you should.'

'But it looks… red.' He said, poking the hotdogs.

'Yes, and it's delicious.' 'Taste it.'

'What was it called again?' He asked curiously.

'Those are hotdogs' I pointed to the hotdogs by my fork, 'and that is an egg' I pointed the fried egg.

He looked very frightened. 'Are these really dogs?!'

'No!' I answered quickly.

And he was relieved and sighed. 'Oh!' He took it by his fork and took a tiny bite on it. And his face lightened up in approval. 'Mhm! This is good!' And he ate more.

'So, tell me… What brought you here?' And I took a bite.

He dropped his fork and his face was filled with sorrow.

'I'm here because I want to get away from my planet and maybe I could get some of my sadness out.'

I was shocked. _'Wow! He answered my question!' _I thought.

'What happened?' I asked, hoping that he would answer my question again.

He did not speak and instead, he just ate.

A few minutes later, the little prince sat down and remained silent for a few hours, staring at the annoying rose my mother gave me 2 days ago when she visited. I thought, _'I have got to get that rose out of here…'_

A week has already passed by. And it was all filled with the same questions he asked.

3 hours later, I went out to buy some groceries. And when I got home I found him poking the TV. Screen.

'What is this?' He asked curiously AGAIN.

'I already told you last night, it's a TV. It is the short term for… television. I sat down on the sofa and he sat down beside me. I grabbed the remote and pressed POWER and then it turned on. It showed the movie "Meet the Robinsons" Which had the story of a genius boy who didn't have a family.

'What is that?' He was a little afraid.

'It's a moving picture!' I said proudly.

He became very interested. 'He looks sad…. And lonely'

It showed a scene where Louise was sad and looking at a picture he drew with his mother and him on it.

"_I wish I had a family…"_ Louise said.

The little prince looked at me like a curious child. 'Do you think I have a family?'

I was very nervous. So I just looked away. 'Yeah…'

'Who do you think they are?'

'Er… I don't know. Since you never told me anything about them.' I excused.

Now, he looked sad and looked down. 'I don't think I have a family…'

I gulped nervously and said cheerfully. 'Okay, let's switch the channel!' I clicked one button and it turned to the Discovery Channel.

"_The horse eats hay and sleeps on it……….."_

'This is educational. Boring, but educational…' I said and I stood up before I faint in boredom. 'Do you want some milk?'

'Yes, please…' He answered politely while gazing at the television and I went to the kitchen to get him some milk. It's a little weird to drink some milk in 4 pm. But, oh, well… I gave him his glass of milk after that and then he drank it. He still acted like his old self, though… It's like he never grew! He smiled at me with his lips filled with milk. I chuckled in response. And then the show ended.

'It's over!' I announced.

'What do you mean?'

'The show is over. What do you want to do next?' I asked.

'Let's go watch a sunset!'

I knew what this meant.

'But we have to wait.'

'Wait for what?' he asked, confused.

'Wait for the sun to set…'

'Oh! I forgot! I keep thinking I'm still in my planet…'

I smiled, 'Don't worry; the sun will set in a few hours, though.'

His face lightened up. 'What if we travel to the beach that we were in yesterday? The sunset is more beautiful in beaches.' I offered and his smile grew wider.

We went to the beach, and it was almost sunset (the beach was very far). We quickly sat down on the sand and waited.

As the sun was beginning to set, he never said a word. He just stared. It's like he got lost in it. And as it ended, he now paid attention to me.

'So, tell me, what are you sad about?' I asked.

He looked down and tried not to cry.

'What happened?' I asked again.

A little tear slid down his tiny cheek and now he spoke: 'My flower…' He cried a little harder and he was choking his words out. 'She died.'

This made my heart drop for him. He loved that flower so much. It's like, she was his only companion.

He cried hard. I stood up and took him in my arms and rocked him gently. I softly comforted: 'Wherever she is now, I'm sure she's happy. And she's pretty proud of what you did for her. She knows you love her and you know that she loves you, too! Don't cry… And, look at the bright side! She will be your guardian angel! And she will look out for you! She will always be by your side! Sshh…'

After a few minutes, he started to calm down. So, I put him down on the soft sand and sat down beside him. We stayed there quietly staring at the water for an hour. Until he started to fall asleep like the time we were in the desert. I picked him up again and started walking to the car to go home.

As I was walking, I saw his locks of hair trebling in the cold. So, I took my jacket off and wrapped it around him and he stopped shaking. He is fragile. And he needed to be protected. He needed to be protected from the harm, the cold and the world.

I reached the car, opened the front passenger seat door and sat him down. He was still sleeping. And he looked so peaceful. So innocent. I walked to the other side of the car and opened the driver's seat door and went in and drove home.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again, Little Prince

Hello again, Little Prince

Chapter 3

We reached my home 2 hours later. I went out of the car and took the little prince. I reached for my keys and unlocked the door then I went in the bedroom and laid him on the second bed (there are two beds in my bedroom). I took my night clothes out of my closet, shut down the lights and went in the bathroom and after I changed, I lay down on the other bed and went to sleep.

The next morning, I woke up seeing him watching the sun rising. He was gazing out of the window. I looked at the clock… and it was only 5 am. I smiled. After the sun ended rising and stayed shining gently for it was only 5 am, I saw the little prince turn around and look at me. I greeted him sleepily.

'Hey, kiddo! What are you doing up so early?'

'You know, the sunrise is as beautiful as the sunset. You should watch it sometimes.' He replied. It happened again. He wouldn't answer, anyway.

'Are you going back to sleep?' I asked him.

'I don't think I can go back to sleep now.'

'Okay…' I threw the covers up, sat down and stretched my arms.

'What are we going to do right now?' he asked.

I looked at the calendar and there I saw… It was the end of my vacation week. And it was Monday! I saw him looking concerned then asked: 'What's wrong?'

'I have to go to work today.'

'What's wrong with that?' he asked curiously.

'No one's going to be left with you!' Worried, I told him.

'Can't I come with you? Where are you going to go?' I stared at him, thinking about it. I thought: _'Who is suppose to watch out for him? Well, I can't just leave him here!_ _Can't I just leave him with mom? You can't leave him with your mom she would be shocked! And, plus, you can't tell her that you met a boy from another planet in the desert and then he disappeared and then came back because his flower died and he wants to take his sorrow away. She would laugh! Well, what about friends? Their all at work, with you…' _My thoughts came battling in my mind. God, that was a tough decision. What would I tell my friends if I bring him to work?

'Hello? Are you still sleepy? You could just go back to sleep if you want.' He remarked.

I got out of my conclusions and faced him. 'Uhm, no, I'm not sleepy anymore. Would you like some breakfast?'

Okay, tiger, you can attack me now.

Okay, this is a short chapter but I promise to make it a little longer in the next one.

hanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again, Little Prince

Hello again, Little Prince

Chapter 4

After we got ready, eat our breakfast and drove to work I entered the office and met my co-workers and friends there. They hugged and greeted me and quickly noticed a boy desperately clinging to my hand.

'Hey! Who's this?' My best friend, Nate, asked me while smiling at the little boy he was looking at.

'Yeah, who is this?' My other best friend, Kathie bent down and pinched his cheek. 'What's your name?' She added.

Now, I was becoming nervous. I didn't even know his name! So, I created a distraction. 'He's my sister's son…'

They looked at me suspiciously. 'But you don't even have a sister.' I became more nervous. 'Did I say sister? I meant, cousin.'

'Oh…' They said in unison.

I could tell they were still shocked because of me bringing a tiny six-year old with me (They thought he was six because of his size). 'Where are you gonna leave him? We still have to work on the plane.' Nate said. And now I'm completely blank, until Kathie spoke up. 'He could stay with me. I only work in the office and I only stay in the table doing some papers. I'm sure he wouldn't be such a trouble.'

I sighed in relief. I'm very glad to have a friend like her. 'Thanks…' I smiled at her then bent down to my little prince's level. 'Be good, okay?'

He nodded and I stood up facing Nate.

'Let's go?'

'Let's go.' Then we both went out and went to work on the plane. Kathie took his hand and told him sweetly: 'Let's go to my office, okay?

He nodded in response. She took his hand and they both went to her office.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

In lunch break, Nate, Kathie and I ate lunch together. Then little prince have gone somewhere which left us alone. Then Kathie said fast, 'Okay, that boy is weird.'

The question left Nate confused. 'Why?'

'When I ask a question, he doesn't give the answer I want or doesn't clearly answer… And when he talks about where he lives, he always says that it's so small there. Is their house that small?'

'Err… Well, their house is very small. It's almost smaller than my apartment.'

She only nodded. The little prince came back and sat down on his chair. Then, he ate his food.

Nate tried to ask him, 'Hey, kid, what's my name?'

'Your name is Nate!' he answered cheerfully. Nate raised an eyebrow at Kathie and she gave him a "That's-a-dumb-question" look. I chuckled and ate my food.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

5 hours later, we came home and put down the things we brought. And he spoke again.

'I could see how happy you were when you saw your friends again. And I could see how you liked that lady.' He laughed. I blushed. But then remembered something that made him frown. 'That was the same way I reacted when I saw my flower again when I first came down here on Earth.' He looked down. I soon remembered the rose that made him remember his flower. I slickly tore it away, opened the window and threw it on a bush. I felt sorry for but I felt sorrier for my little prince here. I then sat beside him and rubbed his back. But then he spoke such frightening words.

'Can you sing me a song?'

I backed away a little bit. 'Wha-what?'

'Can you sing me a song?' he asked again.

'Bu-but I'm not very good in singing.' I excused nervously.

'I don't care. Please sing me a song.' He looked like the time when he pleaded me to draw him a sheep.

'O-okay... What do you want me to sing?'

'Anything. Just sing me a song.'

'Alright, but you better not complain.'

'I won't.' He reassured him.

I breathed in, but then nothing came out so, 'What about….. I sing you to sleep tonight? That okay?' I asked and hoping that he would forget.

'Okay.' Then I stood up and he spoke. 'Can you get me a glass of milk?'

He was really fond of this milk. He asks me a glass of milk every afternoon. So, I said, 'Okay.' and went in the kitchen to get it.

He then drank it with his eyes closed then he gave the glass back to me. He sighed. And I know how to cheer him up. He's just like other kids. Well, literally.

'Do you want to take a walk?' I asked.

'To where?'

'Oh…. Anywhere. Around the neighborhood, I guess.'

'Okay.'

'_We better not walk through some rose bushes.' _I thought.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

We walked through the neighborhood and then I saw we were headed to Mrs. Helena's flower garden. I picked him up and faced his back on the flower garden but then Mrs. Helena greeted me.

'Hi! Who's that?' She smiled.

'Oh, my nephew!' I smiled back at her.

Then we walked away and I put him down. As we were walking and talking and laughing, we passed by a big baobab tree. His eyes widened and whispered, 'Whoa…'

I chuckled. I knew the baobabs in his planet are small. So, he's a little shocked about the size of the baobab here.

'I never knew how big the baobabs are!' he said and smiled in realization. 'No wonder my planet will explode if I don't pull it out!'

I suddenly felt hungry. I looked at my clock. We were walking for an hour already. 'Do you wanna go grab some dinner?'

He looked confused. So, I explained: 'I meant do you want to eat?'

He nodded. Then we walked to the nearest restaurant. I eat there every time. It's cheap, fast, and worry-free.

We went in the door and the waitress; also my friend because I always eat here, greeted me and asked me the same question every one asks. 'Who is he?'

'Oh, I'm—' The little man started but then I interrupted and smiled nervously.

'My cousin's son. Or you can call him my nephew' I laughed nervously and they got a little confused.

'O-okay.' He was still confused but then he told us to take a seat.

After a few minutes, a waitress came to us and asked us for our orders. She asked: 'What are your orders?'

I told her what I wanted and then I asked the little man what he wanted. But then I understood that he didn't know how to read the menu. So he said, 'I'll have anything. Your food here is good. Just give me anything as long as it's not from animals.'

'Oh, okay. Just give him the vegetarian burger.'

She scribbled everything up. 'Coming right up!' Then she left.

The little prince then faced me and questioned. 'Why do you keep on telling people that I'm your nephew? And you don't even have a cousin who has an offspring!

My eyes widened. This was his power. Okay, I admit, I don't have a cousin who has a child….. yet. They were still young and none of them are even married.

'Uhm… I just felt that……… I wanted to be………… related to you, that's all.'

I was surprised by his reaction. He was lightening up! I don't know why, but I was happy that he was happy. Then we fell into a completely comfortable silence.

After that, our orders came and we both ate. We walked home and then changed into our sleeping clothes and as usual he wears one of my old small clothes.

As I went out of the bathroom, I was surprised that he still wasn't sleeping. He was yawning on his bed and fighting the urge to sleep.

'Little Prince, why aren't you sleeping, yet?' I asked

'You must keep your promise.'

'What promise?' Then it hit me. 'Oh, that promise.' That suddenly made me nervous. I knew I couldn't get away from him so I turned off the lights, turned on the night light beside him, laid down beside him, took him in my arms and let him sit on my lap. Suddenly, my nervousness went away.

'I'm going to sing a new song my friends taught me.' He nodded and I cleared my throat. Then I sang softly:

_Let it go_

_Let it roll right off your shoulder_

_Don't you know?_

_The hardest part is over_

_Let it in_

_Let your clarity define you_

_In the end,_

He yawned again and leaned his head on my chest.

_You will only just remember how it feels_

_All life's in make_

_And these small hours_

_These little wonders_

_These twists and turns of faith_

_Time falls away_

_But these small hours_

_These small hours_

_Still in make_

Now he was sleeping. I smiled. I got up with him still in my arms. I laid him down on the bed and covered him up with the blanket. It's funny how he's a heavy sleeper. I turned off the night light and went to my own bed and slept.

,

If there's anything wrong or something please just understand! Hey, I am new at this! Thanks, anyway!


End file.
